Chicken McNuggets
We all know MacDonald's. One of the most popular food restaurants in the United States. The place is also popular for having unhealthy food, synthetic pickles, but worst of all, their chicken McNuggets. Rumors began spreading in 2009 that they had grinded chicken into goup and massed it with other chickens, before mechanically separating them and forming them into what we all know today. At first, the owners of one MacDonalds stated, "That's ridiculous, we only want the best for our customers." Soon it turned into a lie. The rumor had began to over-exaggerate, with people saying that MacDonald's mixes up the parts of the chicken you'd want to throw away into the pink goup. There's no other way to say it. I, myself, am a former employee at MacDonald's. Now I am here to tell you the truth... Believe-it-or-not, but I had the job where you MADE the chicken nuggets. A big crate of pink goup would arrive and that would be my cue. What was odd was that nobody else who worked at the place had that job. Only me. And I had found the job very gross, but since I stood of higher quality than any other employee at the place, I got paid more. There were some perks, actually, I'll admit it. Like cashier. I really wanted to be cashier for some reason, but I never understood why. What made me so eager to work at MacDonald's? Well I was about 17 when I began working at the place. Sometimes co-employees would play pranks on me, sometimes these pranks went too-far, and they got suspended. Well, one day, my boss (Mr. Goodman) informed me that April Fool's day was soon to be arriving. At first, I thought he was lying, but a glimpse at the calender told me the truth. I really didn't like the fact that April Fool's was coming up. My co-workers would go all-out on me, and the thing is, they never prank each other. Just me. No one else got pranked. I was the only one. The black sheep. But my pride was always shelfed on whatever I did, so it didn't bug me unless they pushed the envelope. The only time they had ever done this was only once; one of them thought it would be very funny to dress up like a robber and come into the store and threaten everyone. That guy actually got fired. So anyway, I knew this April Fools was going to be harsh. I could just see in my mind the other employees plotting their jokes. But this year, I wasn't going to be the victim... no... they were. I was going to prank them before they pranked me. So that very moment it came into my mind, I began plotting. Would I scare them? What would I do? I began drawing pictures on paper and thinking of original ways to get them. A few weeks later, that dreaded day arrived, and I heard my friends laughing. I peeked in on the room they were in, to see they were huddled in a group, plotting out their plan, it was a sickening sight. One of them looked at the doorway, in which I jumped back to the wall and hid from sight. Then I heard one of them say, "Hey guys, I think someone's at the door..." "... oh yeah," said another voice, "who d'ya think it is?" "I don't know..." chimned a very sarcastic voice. "Let's have a look." No sooner, I jumped in the room, turned off the lights and screamed, "DIE!!!" One of the employees jumped back, and into the meat grinder (where we grind the chicken). I screamed at this point, he was being grinded-alive. He screamed at the top of his lungs, begging for someone to free him. One of the others rushed at the meat-grinder, and tried to turn it off, but broke the lever. The shrill screams got louder, more pained, and then it all stopped. There was plain silence. Nobody said a word. Nobody moved. I couldn't tell the mechanically-separated chicken from the remains of his face. I backed out of the room, everyone still staring at the meat grinder. I ran out of the restaurant through the emergency door, which set off an alarm and sprinted towards my car. I could see the other employees running at my car, one of them yelling "GET HIM!" and another yelling "YOU MURDERER!" Then finally when the place was out of sight, I drove into my block and pulled into the driveway. I never mentioned this to anyone else, even my wife, and definitely not my kids. I know the police are still looking for me, but they don't have a single hope. Now it's been a hell living like myself. Every time we drive by that MacDonald's, my kids want me to stop their. And just so my friends wouldn't see my car out the window, I bought a new one, illegally got a new lisence and lisence plate. And for extra cautions, I shaved and died my hair dark brown. M wife has been suspicious about this, but she'd never call the police! Now no one will find out it's me. Nobody. I will remain living a different life. It's horrible. Somebody. I need help. Please, help me, oh dear God just please. Category:CreepyPasta Article Category:Creepypastas narrated by DaveTheUseless